Knockout
by Char-nee
Summary: Laxus Dreyar has a reason for becoming a boxer, and he wasn't happy about it at all, in fact, he hated it, but not HER. He could never hate HER. he loved HER. He didn't mean to hurt HER. He brought his anger out with boxing. He's ashamed of himself, and there's no way out of it. LaLu, and just give it a shot, please! Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Laxus's P.O.V.**

"Laxus, it's time, come out." My manager and friend Evergreen tells me, coming into my practice room

" Okay, Ever. Just let me get my gloves." I say, punching the huge sandbag one last time. I'm Laxus Dreyar, Best boxer in the Earthland country of Fiore. I was not a boxer by choice, but because of my past. I am not that proud of who I am, or what i have done or said. If anything, i hate myself for it, and brought my anger out in excersise. Eventually, I was a human gorilla, and the only way to put that to use was bringing my left-over hate and anger out on my opponents in boxing, which I had started to become interested in. I took advantage of my new strangth, and trained to be a proffesional, where I am now. I have fought most of the boxers, and beat every single one. my fans have also given me the nick name of 'Lightning', because of how fats I strike, and how I make quick work of my opponents. I pulled on my striking yellow boxing gloves, and exited the room, going through the halls, until I reached the arena. Cheers erupted from the crowd

" Ladies and Gentleman, I am pleased to present the fight between Lightning and Scarlet Knight!" The man announced. I Entered the caged in area. I had never met Scarlet Knight, and I was thinking of a man with a ginger hair-color (A/N: My crush is a ginger!) But I thought completely wrong. A scarlet-haired woman emerged from her team's side, and entered, a serious look on her face. She reminded me so much of 'her', and a pain clenched up in my chest, thinking about it, until my heart was in a large, untangled knot. With my gloved fist, I attempted to scratch and claw at my chest. I then stopped, and approached my opponent.

" Are you ready, Erza Scarlet, and Laxus Dreyar?" The referee asks us, to which we both reply with a nod.

" Begin!" Erza and I dance around the ring, bouncing back and forth. She lunges towards me with a punch, but i dodge and punch her in the back, pushing her into the caged walls, holding her there, before she cranes her neck to look at me with brown eyes

_Her gorgeous chocolate milky eyes, filled with love that I failed to notice._

I was distracted, and Erza spun around and punched me in the gut, sending me back a few feet. I shook my head, since remembering 'her' in a fight was not a good thing. I would get distracted, and fall to my knees. I punched at Erza, clipping her shoulder and knocking her to the side. I took this advantage to punch her face, which left some blood trickeling down her chin and cheek. I then punched her once more on the other side of her face, sending her to the floor. She stays on the ground for 3 seconds, then jumps to her feet, giving me a hook to the jaw, and a second hook to the arm, I fell backwards ono the mat, but got back up, and punched her once more in the side, sending her into the cage-wall, once more, and after 10 seconds, she still didn't get up. I coughed harshly, then held my arm up in victory.

" ladies and gentleman, I am pleased to present today's victor! Laxus Dreyar!" The announcer says as a blue-haired man with a tattoo comes to Erza's side, who gets up on wobbly legs

_She fell down on wobbly legs after I told her she wasn't for me, and that she was weak_

I took pity on Erza, and approached her, extending a hand

" Let's be aquaintences, alright?" I smirk, as I help her to her feet

" Of course." She smiles, shaking my hand firmly.

**Back at his own home... Still Laxus' P.O.V.**

" Laxus, the reporters are waiting." Evergreen says, pushing her glasses up on the bridge of her nose. I sigh and rise to my feet, straightening my dress shirt.

" Okay." I follow her out my front door, and approach the reporters flooding the streets.

" Laxus, Laxus! Was it hard fighting Erza?" One asks, holding a microphone to my face as the crowd starts to die down.

" I'll tell you this, the chick can put up a good fight."

" Laxus, is there a special reason that you were hesitant to punch Erza? Does she remind you of anyone?" Asks another. My stomach twists violently

" To be honest, yes. Why do you ask?" I tell them with a painful sigh

" Because of Heart-Breaker! The female champion!" One exclaims, his eyes in hearts " She's absolutely beautiful!" Drawls another. All of the reporters collapse at once, leaving everyone on the ground, except for the single female reporter.

" Who's Heart-breaker?" I ask her, stepping over the lovesick male reporters' bodies

" She's the bet female champion, and looks a bit similar to you. Blonde hair, brown eyes, black twisting tattoo on her stomach, every girl's dream body. Not to mention, the tattoo on her left arm with the bloody word 'Laxus'. It wouldn;t be a surprise if you two knew each other." The bluenette exclaims. " DShe's my best friend and role model. I also find her back-story for boxing interesting." My eyes widen in shock. Could Heart-breaker be 'her'? Could I be her reason for boxing?

" Thank you... I have to-to think-k." I stutter, turning to go back into my mansion.

" Okay. Levy McGarden's the name, by the way." She says as I slam the door behind me. I storm through the halls, and downstairs to the training level, which is one, big gym. I rip off my shirt in anger, and throw it in the pile of ruined shirts in the corner. I bandage up my fists quickly, and start to punch the closest thing, which was thankfully my punching-bag. I punched. _I'm so stupid. _I threw a pair of doubles. _I was such a jerk. _I punch again, harder. _She probably hates me, if she's out there. _I hooked the sandbag to the side with anger. _I will find her. _Punch. _Because. _Punch, punch. _I still love her. _The punching bag flew out of the cieling and into the wall.I collapsed on the ground, my back up against the wall, my pulse threatening to explode. My pst flashed before my very eyes, and I remember everything to the very last detail.

**Flashback**

_" Laxus... ummmmm..." the shorter blonde walked up to me. Lucy Heartfilia, the new student who enrolled here last year. She was really kind and sweet, and cute to boot. For me, what she lacked was strength, and had the smallest chest I had ever seen on an 8th grader, seeing as how we both WERE 8th graders. _

_" what is it, Lucy?" I ask her, uninterested_

_" Do you, um... wanna go out, maybe?" She blushed_

_" Sure." I sighed, since I wanted to try her out. Although I wanted a girl like MiraJane, who could put up a fight, had a larger bust, and was even more beautiful._

_I Went on a date with her that night, and she gave me a kiss on the cheek, telling me that I was more than just a crush, and that she LOVED me. The next day, when she approached me, I didn't care about her feelings at all, or at least, Idid, but didn't realize it yet. _

_" Look, Lucy. You are weak. I like Mira, because she's strong and beautiful. You, on the pother hand, are weak and flat-chested." I told her. She fell down on wobbly legs after I had told her she wasn't for me, and that she was weak. She cried and cried, her body racked with sobs, and I turned away. I felt guilt and another feeling that i couldn't put my finger on. I didn't know why. I rounded the corner before someone could catch me, and found Mira holding hands with my best friend, Fried. I wanted to feel jealousy, but couldn't, I still didn't know why._

_Lucy didn't come to school the next day, or any day for the rest of the week. I found her friend, Yukino and asked her where Lucy was. She slapped me, while an echo followed_

_" Lucy is gone, you bastard! She dropped out of school, and ran away! Here's the note, so you can think about what you've done!" She shoved a slip of paper in my hand, then stormed off with her boyfriend, Rogue. _

**_Dear Yukino and others,_**

**_I have run away from heart break, and do not wish to be found._**

**_If you are reading this, Laxus, then I hate you, and cannot believe what you said!_**

**_I will get stronger, you will see!_**

**_I will make you grovel and beg!_**

**_From, Lucy_**

_I gritted my teeth. Why. How come only just now, I had to notice that I love her with all my heart, and that I didn't mean those things..._

**Flashback end**

I am 24, and that happened 10 years ago. I haven't seen her since then. My own tears flowed down my face, and I gritted my teeth even more than I had that day. My heart clenched. I couldn't think straight.

" Lucy..." I rasped " I will find you, and tell you I love you." I vowed..

**Timeskip to later (Still Laxus's P.O.V.)**

I lounged on the couch in my boxing clothes, ready for my fight, with someone whom Evergreen refused to tell me. I angrily slipped on my boxing gloves and swung at the air for short practice. Evergreen opened the door and nodded. I followed her out the door, and to the arena, where I focused my infuriated gaze on the ground.

" At least look at me, Thunder-butt." I was fight another woman. I slowly looked up to meet a piercing chocolate gaze. She was exactly as the reporter, Levy, described, and this was Lucy. She was drop-dead gorgeous. I stood there, frozen. Her chest had most definantly grown, she had a luscious, curvy figure, her chocolate-brown eyes only held a fiery anger. Her sun-kissed hair was pulled into a high pony-tail, she wore a tight, strapped tube-top that had the word 'HEART' on the elastic bottom that ended where her breasts did, a pair of short-shorts that had the word 'BREAKER' on the elastic band, and sky-blue boxing gloves, stained slightly with red. She had a black, twisting tattoo on her stomach, just as Levy had described, with the bloody, dripping tattoo on her left arm that, did in fact, read 'Laxus'. I was her reason for boxing. I changed her personality. I broke her.

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

Lucy was ready to kick his sorry ass, and he would regret everything he ever said to her. Laxus shook his head, and tried to glare at her, but just couldn't. All he saw was her glory, and he couldn't look away

" Lucy Heartfilia, are you ready?" The ref asks Lucy

" Hell yeah." She says, glaring at Laxus, although some part of her is screaming that she still loves him.

" Laxus Dreyar, are you ready?" The ref asks him. Laxus simply nods, at a loss of words for Lucy's increased beauty.

" Begin!" He announces, and they pounce back and forth. Lucy was the first to move. She lunged at Laxus, her boxing glove knocking him in the jaw. Laxus was knocked back into reality, and he remembered that this was a fight, and if Lucy won, he wouldn't be strong enough for her, now. Laxus swung, and it barely skimmed Lucy's shoulder

" They call you lightening for nothing, huh?" Lucy taunted Laxus. Laxus tried to get as serious as possible, and threw a punch at her, unexpectedly, and it hit her in the stomach, making her fall back to her feet, staring at the ground, huffing. Her bangs shadowed her eyes, and laxus thought she was injured, until she looked up with a smirk, fist hitting the matted floor.

" Now that's what I'm talking about!" She growled in approval, and in a flash, she hopped to her feet, and was about to punch Laxus in the face, who embraced for impact, but instead, Lucy placed her fist on his shoulder, launching herself over him as she did a front-flip in the air, and turned around quickly enough to send a crushing punch to his back, careful not to break his spine. Laxus layed there, his breath raspy. He was down for the count

" Lucy Heartfilia is the winner!" The referee held up Lucy's gloved arm. The crowd went wild. Lucy exited the ring, and Laxus looked up just in time to see a blonde-haired male with an earing wrap his arm around Lucy's waist, and say

" Great job, babe." Well, that made Laxus's blood boil with something worse than the pain in his back. Jealousy. Now, getting her would be a challenge.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, you knpow who the blonde-haired male is, I made no effort to hide it, but don't worry, this will definantly end in LaLu! FWI, This was my first Laxus X Lucy Fanfic, so don't be mean, although i don't really mind**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey, guys! I'm deathly sick, but the coffee is helping me update! I'm on spring break, and i'm not very happy about being sick**

**PLOT TWIST TIME!**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

" Great Job, babe." Sting said, wrapping his arm around my waist " That's what 'he' wanted me to tell you. He's waiting for you back at home, Luce." He tells me

" He realy is sweet, and you also wanted to make Laxus jealous, didn't you?" I ask, removing his arm from my waist.

" Yeah, I only did that with my arm-wrapping skill. You sure he's never met me?" He asks me, scratching his head

" Yeah, Laxus has never met you, I mean, you're 4 years older than us, Nii-chan." I chuckle.

**Laxus's P.O.V.**

I blacked out, but when I awoke, I immediatly get up out of bed, and go to find Evergreen.

" Ever, where does Lucy live." I demand

" I was told not to tell-"

" Tell. Me. Evergreen." I never used her real name, and she knew I was serious when I did. She hastily nodded, and handed me a slip of paper. I threw on a t-shirt, and stormed out of the house, leaving an aura of jealousy in my wake. I hopped onto my black harley motorcycle, and glanced one last time at the slip of paper, before starting up my bike, and rushing to the location of Lucy's mansion. When I arrived, I didn't even care about the bike. I let it drop to the ground, and knocked on the large doors. The blonde-haired man I saw before. Just the person I wanted to see. I grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him to my face

" Back away from my Lucy." I hiss

" I can't, seeing as how we're related, and she's having fun with her longest boy-friend." the blonde guy smirked. I froze. Related? Boy-friend?

" What do you mean? I've never met any of Lucy's relatives." I say venemously

" I am her older brother, 4 years older to be exact, and why don't you go meet her boy-friend." he says " 2nd floor, 3rd door on the right."

" Why are you helping me?"

" I'm not, I just want you to learn your lesson." He smirks as I dash off through the halls. I follow his directions, and before I open the door, I hear voices.

_" Hey, can you get me a beer?" _A masculine voice asks, which sound familiar

_"yeah, hold on a minute, baby." _Lucy's voice. I heard a clinking noise, then a popping noise.

_" Hmm, Lucy, do you hate him?" _The man's voice again

_" Yes. I wouldn't forgive Laxus for what he did. You don't have to worry about losing me." _Lucy purred. I heard shifting fabric.

_" I love you, Lucy..." _the male growled

_" I love you, too..." _Lucy assured him in a seductive tone I never knew she could use. I blushed

" _Hmm, babe, how far did we go last time?" _The man growled again

_" Waist and above."_

_" Let's go further" _ I heard sickly sucking noises, and froze

_" Mmm... Orga" _ Lucy moaned. Now I know why the voice sounds so familiar. Orga Nanagear is my boxing rival, and he is about to be my love rival as well. I burst the door open, and was shocked at what I saw. My green-haired rival was shirtless between Lucy's legs on a leather couch, one hand holding him up for support, the other on Lucy's waist, one finger hooked on the top of Lucy's jean shorts. Lucy was under Orga, sporting a sexy expression and half-liddled eyes. When I first came in, Lucy and Orga slowly pulled back, lips slippery, a line of saliva between their lips, tongues obviously retreating

" back away from Lucy." I growled at Orga

" She's my girlfriend. I don't have to." Orga says plainly, returning my glare, although he was smirking. Lucy and Orga stood up. Lucy placed a finger under Orga's chin, as if I wasn't there, and dragged her finger whilst walking out

" I'll go get dressed for our date, sweet-heart. Show him the way out, please." Lucy purred while exiting, and Orga growled in approval, following her finger slightly before the door shut.

" Listen, Punk, Lucy's mine. You threw her away, while I love her for who she is. I would love her even if she weren't a boxer." Orga's growl changed to fierce

" I will get her back somehow." Growl back, looking at the floor, when Orga delivered an unexpected blow to my abdomen, and I blacked out

**Orga's P.O.V.**

I threw him out the door, and told the chauffer to return him to his residence before he wakes up. I walked back into the house, hop[ing he knew where his loyalties lie. I wndered what Lucy was going to wear, and figured she would look good in anything. As I walked down the right wing on the second floor, Lucy pulled me into a room, and pressed me to the wall

" How about we _don't _go out on a date, tonight." She suggests. I notice she's wearing a pink robe, and smirk

" I think I can agree with you, Lucy." I exclaim, switching our roles so that she was pressed up against the wall instead. I planted butterfly kisses down her neck, holding her shapely waist while she fisted her dainty hands in my long, green hair. I kissed her collarbone, my lips gliding down to the hollow of her chest.

" Mmmm... Orga~" She moans as I buried my face in the crook of her neck, nipping in between the junction of her neck and shouder.

" Mine..."

**Laxus's P.O.V.**

I woke up in my home, sprawled on my bed in my room. Memories from 30 minutes ago flooded my head. I growled, because out of all people, she's dating HIM. I scowl at nobody in disgust, a fire of jealousy fuming inside me. I would have to work harder if I wanted to get Lucy back into my arms.

* * *

**I wanted to thank XxShyxX for giving me the wonderful idea to use Orga! I don't care what you think because no matter what, the ending will still be Laxus X Lucy, so don't bring me down! * Nochalantly sips caramel latte* Got it? Good.**


	3. Sad but true notice

**Pals n' Gals, I would like to announce some slightly sad, but exciting news! I am putting this story, as well as all others on hold! The exciting part is because I wanted to go steady with one story for now, so I wrote my second longest document, and made sure it had a lot of mysteries. It's going to be a long adventure with romance and junk, and it's going to be the greatest story I've ever created! I say this because all of my other stories are started, but never completed, so to make it up to you, i ask every one of you to support the new story, 'Journey To The Center of Myself'. I slightly worked with XxShyxX on this, and she helped me a lot, although the idea is completely my own! I also wanted to make one of those amazing stories that everyone knows, and loves and mentions in their own stories! **

**I'm sorry if you hate me, but please do me a favor and follow the new story! I will update faster for it if you do! When i finish that story, i will come back to this one and the others one by one, so the next time I update this story, It will be the time I will finish this, by finsihing adding chapters and come to a conclusion! I hope you understand and support Journey To The Center Of Myself!**


	4. Chapter 3

**This story is officially off haitus! I have sooooo many new ideas thanks to XxShyxX. I hope you like them, and I know a lot of people don't like that I used Orga instead of Sting but there is a reason:**

**It is kind of like in the Grand Magic Games, when Orga is ready to take on Laxus and Jura, but ends up getting pulverized right away. Also, since they both use lightning magic n the anime, so it makes them automatic rivals! Do you get it now?! I wanted to use someone whop already is Laxus's Rival in the anime, and that's why XxShyxX suggested it!**

**Now, you may continue.**

* * *

**Laxus's P.O.V.**

I'm such an idiot.

_Punch_

I can't believe that I let Lucy get away from me. AGAIN!

_Punch_

To Orga Nanagear, no less.

" Laxus, You have some visitors. Put away your boxing gloves." I turn to the door, and see Evergreen, and the people I haven't seen since highschool

" Come on in, Mira, Fried." She dissmissed, walking away from the Gym's doorframe. I stood there, with wide eyes and a frown.

" What are you two doing here?" I asked, turninga round and tossing my boxing gloves on the ground by the TV.

" It's nice to see you, Laxus." Fried said, keeping his poker face " But it's Mira here who wants to take with you." He explained, leaving the room. Mira took a step forwards

" Laxus, I want to talk about Lucy. I know everything that's happened " She says, and I tense up. My fists start to shake

" How much do you miss her? I am a therapist, now, and I can help you." She confesses. I clench my jaw

" I'm not doing this bullshit, Mi-" She inturrupts me

" Laxus, I know you still love her. Tell me. I know you miss Lucy." I grit my teeth at the mention of her name

" Mira, I miss her. I miss her as a persaon! I regret what I've done! She hates me, now! It doesn't fucking matter!" I yell at her, although she doesn't even flinch. She puts her hands on my shoulders and grips hard

" Laxus, for the longest time, you know what I watched? I was with Lucy in highschool in secret, and she cried everday, about how you wanted me instead of her! Do you know how itr felt? To see her crying her eyes out day and night for a bastard like you?! She wanted you to learn your lesson, and look at you now! Crying just as she did, only she was worse!" She yelled at me, I lean back a bit, shocked by her outburst, and I felt something flowing down my cheeks. I was crying, just like she said

" M-Mir-"

" No! She attempted suicide because of your selfish ways!" She continued _Suicide?! _My breath hitched in my throat, and my chest twisted, as I let myself remain silent " You should have treated her better, but now, she has Orga, and he loves her more!" Mira screamed

" Shut up." I looked at the ground

" No! I helped her build up her wall of emotions, and now, she tells herself she hates you, that she's over you, but I can see it in her eyes, Laxus!"

" SHUT UP!" I roar

" Do you hear what I'm telling you, Laxus?! I CAN SEE THAT SHE STILL LOVES YOU, GODDAMMIT!" Mira yells, enraged. This is why most boys were afraid of her. I dropped to the floor, my throat itching and burning

" But..." Her voice softens " She calls you the best thing she never had. I know why, but I can hear it. She still loves you. She may have Orga, but I bet you she doesn't really love him." She explains

" Her passion has always been singing, Laxus, and she has that job, now, next to boxing, which is more of a hobby. Do you know that she has a whole album dedicated to you?! The one that says the most, is what she calls you. 'The best thing I never had' Is a song all about you, and how she built a wall and moved on, but that's not the case. Laxus, you broke her, and you need to fix her and have her feelings of love re-surface. That's all I wanted to say." She says, leaving me on my gym room floor, tears streaming sown my face, but I'm not sobbing. Mira's right. I love Lucy deeply. I can't let her go. I need to go to her.

" Ever, get my car ready." I cal out in a serious voice

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Bye, bye, Orga!" I wave goodbye as he leaves my property.

" So, did you guys have sex, tonight?" Sting asks me, suddenly

" No, you baka! Of course not! We're only 2 months into the relatonship!" I yell at him with a tint of pink covering my face. Orga and I did a lot of kissing and roaming, but we never had sex!. I shook my head and walked up to my room, stil happy that I had changed before Orga left. Th nightgown was short and had fringe along the edges. I walked up-stairs to the second floor, and entered my bedroom, and shut the door, when I heard a whooshing sound coming from behind me. I tured around, and saw a large, muscular figure outlined by te moon light. The figure stepped closer, and I could see his face

" Laxus." I snarled in disgust. He said nothing, and I started to get scared. He walked towards me, and before I could protest, his lips smashed down onto mine, and knocked me to the floor, kissing me with coaxing lips, for a moment, I forgot myself; my past. I almost kissed him back, then punched him off of me, and got up, sprinting down the hallway, Laxus hot on my trail, and I rushed into the bathroom, and slammed the door shut, locking it.

" Lucy! I know you still love me!" He yelled through the door

" You're wrong, I hate youy!" I yelled, starting to cry, when I heard the door being smashed with a pounding force strong enough to make splinters. Without second thought, I opened the bathroom window, and jumped out, landing on the windowledge below, and swinging in through the other window, into Sting's room, where I found Sting, lounging on his bed

" Lucy?!" He yelled in surprise

" Nii-san, help! Laxus is here, get him away!" I screamed, crying in tons, now. Without hesitation, Sting rushed out, and up the stairs, while I hid in his clutterewd closet just in case Laxus excaped from Sting. There, I cried into my knees. I didn't want to love him again, and he was making it harder for me.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but i was the best I could bust out in 3 hours! I hope you liked this off-haitus chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about not updating in a long time, but now that it's summer, I'll be updating a lot more, because I absolutely looooooove you guys!**

**I Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.v**

_I didn't want to love him again, and he was making it harder for me._

"Agh!" I sprang up in bed, gripping the creme-colored sheets to my chest.

" Lucy, are you okay?" Orga asked from across the room at my sudden outburst. I loosely clasped my neck, easing the dry lump. _It-it was all just a dream?_

" Y-yeah, can you get me some water, Orga?" I ask him with a raspy voice

" Sure, sweetheart." He said, going to the kitchen. I took in a deep breath, and sat up in bed. _That's right, it WAS a dream, because I went to Orga's place, and slept here. _I swung my legs over the side of his queen sized bed, and ran a hand over my face, and then added the other. I didn't have long to relax, when Orga's phone rang from the bedside table. I picked it up, pulling the flaps on my pajamas closer to my scantily clad body

" Hello? Who is this?" I asked

_" Orga? This is Rufus, your manager." _Oh! His manager

" Oh, sorry! This is Lucy, Rufus!"

_" Ah! Lucy! May I speak with Orga? I have been discussing things with Mavis, and I have some big news for you and Orga! May I speak with him?" _So, Rufus has been talking with my manager, huh?

" Yeah, he's..." Orga came back in the room just then "...Right here!" I cupped my hand over the phone

" It's Rufus.." I whispered, swapping the glass of water for his phone _'Thanks' _He mouthed, taking over the call. I took a sip of water, and leaned back on my right palm.

" Hey, Rufus... Yeah... that's smart... Really?" Orga looked towards me " No way! Thanks, Rufus, I'll tell her right now! Bye!" Orga set the phone down on his desk

" Lucy, you'll never believe what luck we came across!" He exclaimed, sitting down next to me

" What?" I asked, taking another sip of water

" Rufus and Mavis finally got us a photo-shoot for Fiore Sports Magazine!" I sat there, mouth agape

"Really?!"

"Really! We're scheduled for 2 this afternoon, so we need to be ready by then, and I was told that you're going to need a bikini ready." Orga raised an eyebrow at himself, but I was too excited to care about anything

* * *

**Awww, it was only a nightmare! But then, where did Laxus go? Who did he mean to go see? **

**I'm sorry about the short chapter, but I wanted to update soooo bad, and I want to thank XxShyxX, and wish her a very Happy Birthday!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I was working on my other story,**

**For all you LaLu lovers, I would love if you would follow my other LaLus:**

**- Your Body  
- The Little Miracle  
- (Secretly a LaLu) Journey To The Center Of Myself**

**Okay, begin the new chapter~**

* * *

**Laxus's P.O.V.**

It was such a long drive to go and see her, and I wondered if I would ever make it. Seeing the graveyard up ahead, I found a spot to park, and after I did. I hopped out, making my way over to a specific grave.

Maridith Dreyar (A/N: I don't know what her name was) is what the grave read, the rest worn away by weathering. I sat down in front of it

" Mom, what do I do? Dad and Gramps have been missing for a long time. More importantly, though, I love Lucy... but she doesn't accept me anymore. In fact, she hates me to death. I don't know what to do. I need guidance. You were the only one who ever understood... please. Give me some advice." I pleaded to the grave. I felt a rush of wind past me, and swirl around my head, when I heard a soft, faint voice

" _Learn from your mistakes... Love will prevail..." _I looked around me

" Thanks, mom." I said with a small smile on my face. I stood up, not feeling a need to leave just yet, and began walking into the woods around the graveyard, not caring where I was going, before I came across an old abandoned school. _My _ old abandoned school. Magnolia Middle School. I walked around the building, examining the termite-bitten boardings and came across a small mound of dirt. I bent down, and removed a handful of dirt, only to find that note... from 8th grade when Lucy left. I reread it, searching for any clue that she could forgive me.

Nein, nothing, nada. No hint whatsoever, just the words that pierce through my very soul. _Never Forgive. _Good god, she hates me to death. How am I going to get her back, when she's stayed the same since middle school? Just then, I got a call from Evergreen

" What?" I asked her

"_ I have some very big news. You'd better come back." _Her voice came through the cell phone

I Sighed. What could possibly be even more important than my crumbled love-life at the moment?! Oh well, i'm about to find out.

* * *

**I'm sooo sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I just wanted you guys to know what happened to Laxus. I'm also sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger, but... I have a story to tell**:

**In school, we had Jordan Sonnenblick, an author, come to visit, and a handful of teacher-picked students got the honor to take a writer's workshop from him. I got picked by our Language Arts teacher, and we took the workshop. We worked on copying his style of writing, and he told us to always end with a cliff-hanger**

**In short, Cliffhangers are what make up a good story! It makes you wanna read more!**


End file.
